The dream
by Liria Uchiha
Summary: Soul and Maka have the same dream, but who could've given it to them and why? What would this dream lead to? Find out here! Sorry sucky summery, I'm horrible with them.
1. Chapter 1

_Is that jazz I hear? Soul, where are we? _At first all I could see was darkness, but then I saw a faint light ahead and the music is louder. Hoping I would see Soul, I followed that light. Sure enough, there was Soul, only he was in a tux. I looked down to see what I was wearing. Not surprising I was in a black dress. The room I was in had a checkered floor and jazz indeed was playing on a record that kept skipping. Another thing there was a little demon figure talking to soul about giving in or something like that. "Ehem" I said to let them know I was there.

"Maka!" Soul yelled surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? I've been here before ya know; remember when we were fighting Crona?"

"Yes, but this time's different, Maka. "

"How?"

"How about we dance and I'll tell you while we're dancing."

"Fine." Soul stood up and grabbed my waist and hand. I felt my face grow warm as he did so. _How can I face monsters and not be afraid and yet quake at his touch?_ I fumbled to grab his hand and shoulder. And so we danced._ One, two, three, one two three._

"Maka, he wants to completely over throw your mind."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know Maka, I don't know." His head hung as he said this, reminding me of a lost puppy.

"Soul, what's wrong? It's okay that we don't know. I won't give in. Something else is on your mind what is it?"

"It's just that the thought of losing you, it's….it's…..madding."

"I'm not going anywhere Soul. No matter what."

"But even now I risk losing you."

"How is that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I have a really bad feeling about all of this."

"Okay, Soul. I'll be careful."

"Thank you, Maka." From there we just danced, lost in the music. I wanted to ask him something but I couldn't. It would just upset him.

"Soul, can I ask you something? Do-do you like me?" I bowed my head expecting him to be mad, but instead I heard laughter and he stopped dancing. "What's so funny?!" I asked beginning to be mad.

"How can you be so smart and yet so dumb? Jezz , Maka, I thought you'd get it by now. I do like you. I-I think I love you. No, this isn't right, cool guys don't fall in love, do they? Maka , how do you feel about me? Do you feel the same? Is that why you asked?" I felt my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. _Does he really mean what he says? If he does, then…..no that can't happen! We're weapon and mister partners, nothing more. But then again, look at what happened to Papa and Mama. _

"Yeah, that's why I asked. I do feel the same way I guess. Soul, I-I want you to be more than just my weapon partner."_ What the hell am I doing?! _

"I'd be glad to Maka." Then he gave one of his famous shark toothed smiles. That moment felt perfect. Even though I had just freaked out in my own mind, I felt relatively calm as we started dancing again.

"Soul, we should leave this place."

"I couldn't agree more my sweet."

"My sweet?"

"I don't know just something I picked up from a really cool movie; I thought you'd like it."

"Oh." With that we faded into darkness. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room. Trembling I walked into the kitchen to find Soul there as well. _That was weird, I felt myself controlling me and yet at the same time, I felt Soul control himself as well. Did we have the same dream? If we did why? _ I looked at soul and he was looking at me. The same question I had was in his eyes. I could tell we did indeed have the same dream.

"M-Maka."

"Yes Soul?"

"Please tell me had we didn't have the same dream."

"Tell me what happened in your dream, Soul."

"I think I confessed something to you and you confessed something to me."

"If it was love, then yeah we did."

"Crap. That wasn't cool." Surprisingly I found myself laughing at his comment. "What did I say?" I would've answered but I was laughing too hard. Pretty soon we were both laughing uncontrollably for no good reason. That's when Blair walked in.

"Why are you guys laughing and doing up this night? It's already 3am." She wined .Soul and I looked at each other and stared laughing even harder, if that's possible. Finally when we stopped laughing, Soul looked at me in a way he'd never before, very serious, determined and warm all in one.

"Maka, I meant what I said in the dream."

"What that I'm a 'sweet'?" I said joking.

"No, that I wouldn't mind to be more than just weapon and mierster . I mean it, I really would be glad to."

"Soul?"

"I mean it Maka. Did you?"

"I-I'm not sure. I mean I want to be more than partners, but at the same time, look at where that ended up my parents." Soul grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Maka, do I look like your dad? I don't think we'll end up like that. Also last time I checked cool guys don't hurt the ones they love, that's one thing that makes your dad a loser. He hurt you and your mom." Tears started falling down my cheeks as I fell into Souls arms. He started stroking my hair as I cried. Soon I stopped crying, and just smiled up at him.

"Soul, I would like to be more than your miseter ." My heart felt open to him, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Soul smiled back and pulled my head back into his chest.

He then whispered in my ear, "Maka, it's time to get ready for school."

"Okay." I whispered back. In the background I heard the alarm clock go off in my room. We got up and walked off to our own rooms. _*Sigh* what's today going to be like at school? Should we tell the others about this? And does this mean that we're going out? I don't know, but I'm happy either way, he actually cares about me!_

"Maka! Are you cooking or am I?!" Soul yelled.

"I'm cooking!" I yelled back.

"Okay!" After I was dressed I walked into the kitchen to find Blair sitting on the counter. She looked at me with a fake smile and slit eyes. She actually looked dangerous.

"So Maka, I saw what happened between you and Soul. I love playing with the two of you."

"What do you mean 'playing with us'?"

"I mean I'm the one who gave you the dream."

"Why would you do that? How did you do that?

"Which would you like me to answer first? How, as a cat I can walk in dreams, but I can also make a dream scape for others to walk in. Why, because it's fun and it's about time the two of you get together." Blair winked at me with the last word.

"Really? It hasn't been that long has it?"

"Yes it has."

"Oh." My face hot I started making eggs and pancakes. I made the eggs mainly for Soul, I hate eggs. "Soul! Breakfast is ready!"

"Oh Maka you really are adorable when you just realize something." Blair commented. Sadly to her advantage, my face only got hotter and even hotter as Soul walked in.

"Hey Maka." Soul walked by and hugged me from behind giving me a kiss on the cheek before going to sit down. "So what's for breakfast?"

"For you, eggs, Blair you get the milk and I get the pancakes. Sounds good to everyone?"

"Sounds good. Hey Maka you know why I love eggs?"

"Why?"

"They taste kinda like souls just less gummy." Drool was coming out of Soul's mouth as I set the plate down.

"Maka, thank you so much for the milk!" Blair then changed to cat form to drink her milk.

"Soul, I'd like to talk to you before we get to school okay?"

"Okay whatever you say Maka."

"Thank you Soul." Soon we were done eating and left for school. "Soul, I'd like it if we kept this relationship a secret."

"Alright. But out of respect I want to tell your father. It's a guy thing. Your old man and I just need to talk about some things."

"What kind of things?"

"Don't worry about it. And I love you."

"I love you too Soul, and you know where to find my crazy dad." By that time we were standing in front of the DWMA.

"Yeah." He kissed my forehead and left for Papa's office. _Maybe this won't be so bad. Thank you Blair for helping us. _Smiling I went to class, and sat down. Next to me Tsubaki smiled at me.

"You seem in a happy mood today Maka. What is it?"

"I guess it's just one of those days." I smiled so wide that my cheeks hurt.

"Are you sure it's not Soul?"

"Huh? No why would you think that?" I said it so quickly I feared so would know that I was lying. The rest of the day went by quickly. I sent most of it daydreaming, but still night came all too quick.

"Maka, do you think we'll dream again?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't think we will. Anyway, what did you and Papa talk about?"

"Nothing big, just letting him know that I'm interested in you romantically. You should've seen his reaction to that one, Maka. Then I told him that I plan on taking you to the Pasta place tonight at 8. Will you come on this date with me?"

"Sure, Soul. I'd love to." I gave him a tired smile and went to my room to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure, Soul. I'd love to." I gave him a tired smile and went to my room to get ready.I refrained myself from skipping in joy.

**Soul's P.O.V**

I watched as Maka walked off to her room. Smiling smugly I went to my room to get on a nice shirt and maybe cologne. Cool guys wear cologne right? Eh, what does it matter anyway? She knows I love her, sure I didn't tell her when I had planned, it's still a good feeling. Smiling I put on my hat and came out of my room to see that Blair was hurriedly trying to get out of the house. "what's your rush kitty?"

"I just rembered that I have to go to work today and I'm late."

"Blair, I swear that if you're messing with me and Maka, I will hunt your ass down." Blair seemed to straiten up a bit more once I said that.

"What do you know of my abilities scythe boy? After all I'm just a kitty cat. Nya!"

"I know damn well what you can do Blair. Now stop it. "

"Awwww, just when things were getting _interesting_. Alright I promise."

"Thank you Blair." Blair smiled and winked at me before leaving. I slowly shook my head and left to go to the kitchen to see Maka in a goragus light blue dress that had white swirls around it. At the neckline seven teardrop shaped beads dangled like a necklace but was clearly attached to the dress. In her bunned hair were blue flowers that were darker blue on the edges and slowly faded to almost white at the center. Her shoes also matched as they were light blue flats. Maka smelled lightly of a iris. She looked like she could be a one-winged angle.

"You you look stunning, Maka." I was still soaking how beutifull she was and that she was mine in.

"Thank you Soul. Tsubaki helped me pick it out. I'm glad you like it." She smiled at me slightly, and we were both frozen for a moment, as if the world had stopped for a moment. _So Tsubaki picked it out. No doubt in my mind that they had already planned this…..crap. I don't know what to do. I'm just standing here like an idiot. _I cleared my throat and led Maka out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't written in a while and sorry my chapters are short. I don't have much time. I hope you enjoy!

I knew I she won't want to ride to motorcycle given she was in a dress. I took her hand and we walked the streets of Death city. "Soul, tell me, why do you want to be more than my weapon?"

"Maka, Maka Maka. Don't realize that, no matter what that, sure you may be flat-chested, but you're time I see them, but you? No I still cannot read them. Your eyes, Maka are a mystery. Your eyes are pools of emerald green and normally I can read the eyes of any one I meet for the frist time I meet them.

"I-I thought all guys were the same, that you wouldn't because I was flat-chested. And That you won't like me 'cuse let's face it Soul, I'm a book worm, you're not."

"Well Maka, that part may be true but that's not gonna stop me." It felt like the perfect moment so I pulled her into a long kiss. My heart

pounding about the fact that I was kissing my meister and now girlfriend. All but too soon the kiss ended, and we were only minutes away from the restrant I wanted to take her to. "Here we are." Maka's eyes became wide with glee as she looked at the Antonio's I had walked her to. I smiled at her response.

"Soul, you didn't have to take me to such a nice place like this." She said as we walked in through the doors.

"Why not? You did get all dressed up, so it fits what you're wearing. I'm just cool like that." Maka smiled and grabbed my arm. This shocked me at first, but I just smiled even harder and stroked Maka's hair that wasn't in the bun. After our little show of affection, we were shown to our seats.


End file.
